Gundam SEED Vendetta
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Serie de Viñetas. Un desastre que marca el destino de todos los protagonistas. ¿Acaso todos los que quisieron destruir la humanidad o dominarla tenian razon? Primer Capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Gundam SEED Vendetta.

Por Jack A. Jackson

Disclamer: No poseo nada de esta cosa maravillosa llamada Gundam Seed. Je! Y yo que pensaba que Wing era la cosa más grande desde Voltron y Mazinger… Que bruto.

(----------------------)

Phase 0.

"Los sentimientos de un joven y una joven ondean juntos movidos por la guerra. No pudiendo surgir con una respuesta, la batalla de lo niños continua." --- T.M. Revolution.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**No puede ser… Eternal…"**

"**Lacus-sama…"**

"**Andrew, Lacus…"**

(----------------------)

"_Pero tu __también eres muy amable. ¡Gracias!"_

"_Por… porque yo también soy un Coordinador."_

"_Pero tu eres amable, porque eres así. ¿No? Por favor ¿podría saber tu nombre?"_

"_Me llamo Kira, Kira Yamato."_

"_Ya veo. Gracias. Kira-sama."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**No pudimos llegar a tiempo. ¡Demonios!"**

"**¿Dónde están el Justice y el Freedom?"**

"**Aquí Shinn, Athrun aun esta luchando con el Darkness. Lunamaria y yo estamos a punto de llegar con el… ¿ese era el Eternal…?"**

"**Meyrin…"**

"**Aaaaahhhh, Capitana Ramias, que alguien del Escuadrón Masamune vaya con Kira, no responde."**

"**Entiendo. Akatsuki¿crees poder alcanzarlo Mu?"**

"**Haré lo posible."**

(----------------------)

"_¿Kira?"_

"_Yo… me voy."_

"_¿A dónde vas?"_

"_A la tierra… tengo que regresar."_

"_¿Por qué? Si vas allá, la guerra no terminará…"_

"_Pero… mirándola desde aquí… no puedo hacerlo… No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. No puedo quedarme aquí. Nada cambiará… nada terminará…_

"_¿Lucharás contra ZAFT otra vez¿Entonces con la Tierra?"_

"_Por nosotros… ahora creo que se por lo que debo luchar…_

"_Entiendo."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**¿Donde esta? No pudo ser vencido por el ****Ghost. Por dios¿De donde salió esa nave?"**

"**El Arcángel entrará en la zona. Kusanagi, en formación detrás de nosotros. El resto de las naves, defiendan las colonias de PLANT restantes."**

"**Entendido. Impulse y Destiny enfrentando al Darkness, Athrun esta regresando para buscar a Kira-sama."**

(----------------------)

"_Gundam."_

"_Es un poco diferente¿no? Este es el ZGMF-X10A, Freedom. Pero Gundam suena un poco más brusco ¿no? Integrando las habilidades del Mobile Suite de la tierra. Esta es la nueva unidad de ZAFT, desarrollada bajo la supervisión del presidente Zara."_

"_¿Por qué me lo enseñas?"_

"_Porque creo que es algo que vas ha necesitar."_

"_No puedes hacerlo solo porque tengas el corazón y la fuerza para hacerlo. Eso es porque… ¿No necesitas esto para poder cumplir tus esperanzas e ir a ese lugar de inmediato?"_

"_Solo porque tengo el corazón… el poder… ¿Quién eres?" _

"_Soy Lacus Klein… Kira Yamato."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**Kira¡Kira¿Dónde estas¡Responde! Coronel¿Puede verlo?"**

"**Hay demasiados escombros, no distingo nada. Dios, ese es… Lacosta… no puedo creerlo."**

"**Strike Rouge, Despegando. Se acerca una nueva oleada de Corsairs, Escuadrón Masamune conmigo, dejemos a los demás buscar a Kira."**

(----------------------)

"_Kira."_

"_Me pondré bien. Prometí que nunca mas lloraría."_

"_A veces, ayuda llorar cuando lo necesitas. Esa es la razón por la cual la gente llora. Pero es bueno llorar a veces. Es por eso que la gente llora."_

"…"

"_Kira tiene muchos sueños tristes… pero, el "tu" de ahora, aquí mismo, es todo."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**Aquí es donde las cosas terminan. La obra de Zara, Kreuz, Dulindal, Jibril, todos aquellos que sabían que solo mediante la destrucción se lograba la creación de algo mejor; todo llega a su fin. ¿Que es PLANT y su poderoso ZAFT¿Qué es la Tierra y sus enormes ejércitos¿Qué es Orb y sus ideales? No son más que vanidades ante la verdadera naturaleza del hombre… la Destrucción. El dominio. El poder. ¿Qué no pueden verlo?"**

"**Ya basta Gillian. ¿Que acaso el fracaso de aquellos anteriores a ti no te han enseñado nada? El deseo de la paz, el deseo de proteger, ese lazo que une…"**

"**Jajaja. Veo que aun tienen a una idealista con ustedes. ¿De casualidad la Reina de Orb también es una Klein? Lindas palabras para alguien que no pudo defender a sus compañeros… o acaso la destrucción de esa nave fue un inútil sacrificio?"**

(----------------------)

"_Estaba en lo correcto al preocuparme. Lacus, déjame ir contigo."_

"_No, no puedes Kira. Si no estas con el Arcángel¿Qué sucederá con Murrue-san y Kagari-san?"_

"_No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Te prometo que regresaré. A tu lado. Así que…"_

"_No seas egoísta después de que hemos llegado tan lejos. Yo la protegeré adecuadamente en tu lugar. ¡Y con mi vida!"_

"_Bartefield-san…"_

"_Confía y déjamelo a mi."_

"_Kira."_

"_Entiendo. Cuida de ella. En verdad, cuídense ambos. Lacus, yo siempre…"_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**Lo tengo. Lo tengo a la vista, esta… pero…"**

"**Esa es… ¿Lacus?"**

"**En verdad esta… muerta."**

"**Ah, Kira, KIRA. Contesta, Kira."**

(----------------------)

"_Vivamos juntos. Yo…"_

"_Tonto. Estamos juntos desde hace años."_

"_Pero… no me refiero… yo… vive conmigo Lacus. Donde tú quieras. PLANT, Orb, La Tierra, en cualquier parte, mientras podamos estar juntos. Te amo."_

"_Kira, yo también. Y… si. Si. SI. Claro que si Kira, donde sea. Tú y yo. Solo tu y yo."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**Archangel, Impulse regresa. Preparen el rayo de Deutrones y el Chest Flyer. Lunamaria perdió la radio. El Darkness se esta retirando, salgo en persecución."**

"**Entendido. Justice¿Qué esta pasando?"**

"**¡Kagari-sama, responda! Capitana Ramias el Strike Rouge esta muy dañado, el Ghost se esta moviendo a la posición del Freedom."**

"**¿Escuchaste Athrun?"**

"**Enterado. Coronel Fraga, recoja a Kira y vaya por Kagari, yo enfrentare a…"**

"**¡Kira se ha metido de nuevo al Suit¿Qué piensa hacer ese condenado?"**

(----------------------)

"_Esto… esto… ah…"_

"_¿Por qué te sorprendes? Era la consecuencia natural de lo que estamos haciendo."_

"_Pero… es tan repentino… yo…"_

"_¿Acaso no estás seguro de tus acciones Kira Yamato?"_

"_Bueno… se lo que hice… y debes reconocer que lo hice bien ¿porque te ríes?"_

"_¿Les daremos la noticia?"_

"_Claro… y espero que sea niña."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"**Demonios, el Ghost. Fraga-san¡lléveselo!"**

"**Demasiado tarde. ¡Ataca!"**

"**Destrucción… la mas pura de las fuerzas que pueden existir en los corazones de los hombres. El odio… la fuerza más grande que tendrá el alma humana. El Dominio… el mas grande deseo de las personas. El poder… la meta principal de todos. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo. Esa es una realidad…"**

"**Akatsuki, severamente dañado… ¿esa cosa tenía el DRAGOON System?"**

"**Justice¡Athrun!"**

"… **incluso para ti, Kira Yamato."**

(----------------------)

"_La humanidad… sienten celos, odio y se matan los unos a los otros. Vayan hacia delante y mátense a si mismos… si es lo que realmente desean. ¡Solo yo tengo la razón! Solo yo tengo el derecho de juzgar los actos de la humanidad."_

(----------------------)

La semilla caía.

(----------------------)

"_¡Las lagrimas y los berridos serán la marca de este nuevo conflicto!"_

(----------------------)

**Juzgar los actos de la humanidad.**

(----------------------)

La semilla explotó.

(----------------------)

"**¡¡¡¡¡Laaacuuuuuuussssss!!!!!**

(----------------------)

**Notas del Autor:** Por supuesto esto es mas que nada para aquellos que han visto la serie. Desde luego habrán podido reconocer las conversaciones sostenidas principalmente entre Lux (Lacus) y Kira. Exepto claro las ultimas cuatro en donde las dos primeras son maquinadas por mi, y las ultimas dos son por Kreuz (de los mejores villanos que he conocido) Se sobrentiende que son Flashback. Respeto a la demás acción, imaginen que solo se escucha la radio mientras Kira sostiene el cuerpo de Lacus. ¿Quién es el Ghost, el Darkness, los Masamunes y demás? Bueno, tal vez algún dia lo explicare. No espero mucho de esto, será solo una colección de viñetas de ideas sueltas que mi mente ha desarrollado después de ver 5 veces Seed y Seed Destiny en un plazo no mayor a 3 meses. Si estoy algo enajenado. Y después de escuchar el rumor (o posibilidad) de que en la siguiente saga Seed Kira la haría de malo, que mejor que una escenita de estas para lograrlo.

Mientras escribo esto estoy viendo/escuchando las Phases 49 y 50, que sin duda son batallas cargadas de sentimientos tan enormes: La "muerte" de Fraga, la de Frey Allister (pésele a quien le pese, es de mis 4 personajes favoritos de la serie), y el excelso combate Kreuz Vs. Yamato. La música de fondo es soberbia.

Bueno, es todo. Para aquellos que están esperando mas capítulos de "La Alianza", discúlpenme mucho, estoy en un enorme bloqueo ocasionado por Gundam, School Rumble, Full Metal Alquemist, Ouran Host Club, Final Fantasy VII, Robotech The Shadows Chronicles, The Menancholy of Haruhi Sizumiya, Code Geass, Excel Saga, Tenjou Tenge, Naruto, Dragon Quest, Chrono Crusade, Death Note, entre otros… jeee, a mis 24 años me he declarado un Otaku.

Chido.

Pero un dia de estos haré un megaresumen para aquellos que quieran saber como termina La Alianza. Espero continuarla dentro de un par de meses… cuando al fin tenga mi Lan.

Mientras tanto: Adieu.


	2. Phase 1

Gundam Seed, Seed Destiny y afiliados no me perteneces.

Lastima

GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV

Gundam Seed Vendetta

By Alphajack

Phase 1 Peace

"¿Crees poder proteger a alguien solo con tus sentimientos?" – Kira Yamato

GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV

"Año 77 de la Era Cosmica. La faccion Klien se ha constituido como una parte importante de Z.A.F.T. realizando actividades de pacificación ante las constantes fricciones con las F.A.T. Por otra parte ORB, habiendo renacido dos veces tendió la mano a todos los países tocados por la querra, detruidos por los fragmentos de Junios 7 y las terribles armas de Logos. Sin embargo tras 3 años de paz los antiguos sentimientos de rencor surgen de nuevo y el desarrollo de armas mas avanzadas amenazan con encender otra vez mas fuego de la guerra. Los lideres ansían la "justicia" que los llevará a la "Libertad", mientras los antiguos héroes de las guerras pasadas permanecen en espera, listos para salir si el mundo pretende dirigirse al conflicto que, sin duda, acabara con la humanidad."

Satisfecho, el chico rubio de piel morena se sentó en su pupitre mientras el resto de la clase dejaba de mirarlo con aparente interés.

- Gracias Elsman. Sin embargo la composición tiene 4 puntos débiles. ¿Alguien pudo detectarlos? ¿Steffie? – El profesor, sentado en una esquina del escritorio señaló a una chica de gafas en la primera fila.

- La facción Kline fue aceptada por PLANT a finales del 74, un par de meses después de la batalla del Messiah y la muerte del Presidente Gilbert Dullindal. – Al fondo del salón, Elsman agacho un poco la cabeza.

- Es correcto. ¿Alguien mas… Hawke? – Un chico de cabello rojo se puso de pie abandonando un momento la Terminal donde estaba trabajando.

- Orb no renació 2 veces, puesto que a pesar de que el Emir Uzumi-sama detonó parte de la ciudad principal después de haber evacuado a los civiles, ademas de Morgenrette y el Controlador Principal el centro principal de gobierno no fue destruido, ya que su hija, Kagari-sama asumió el mando después de su regreso de la batalla de Yakin Due. – Elsman por su parte, agacho mas la cabeza.

- Es verdad. ¿Qué paso en la siguiente guerra? ¿Stephen? – El muchacho de facciones femeninas y cabello largo se paró con delicadeza.

- Pese ha haberse aliado con la FAT, el nuevo retorno de Kagari-sama oriento a Orb en la dirección correcta. Y la batalla que hubo en su territorio cuando la alianza de ZAFT y las FAT al buscar a Lord Jibril no fue suficiente para llamarla "caida". – Elsman había pegado la frente al pupitre.

- Correcto. Faltan 2 puntos debiles. ¿Yuri? – Una linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos de color se puso de pie, jugando con una pequeña computadora de mano.

- El desarrollo de las armas no es nuevo. La evolución de los sistemas de control y operación de mobile suit tienen aplicaciones en varios sectores. Por lo que, pese a no ser aplicados a la guerra, el desarrollo de un nuevo transporte puede ser usado como referencia para mejorar los sistemas de armas existentes. En la ultima guerra por ejemplo…- se interrumpió al ver un gesto del profesor.

- Gracias Dino-san, creo que el punto ha sido aclarado. Solo falta uno. Vamos… ¿nadie? – Miro a la extensa clase detrás de sus gafas oscuras con una sonrisa. - Es verdad que hay héroes en las guerras pasadas. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos no hace mas que buscar lo que cualquier persona hace. Un poco de paz, un lugar donde regresar con sus seres queridos. Ese simple hecho es lo que mueve a las personas a pelear. Es verdad que el odio, el resentimiento y las envidias hacen que la gente luche. Pero analizando las cosas desde un punto de vista de un hombre, la mayoría pelea para proteger a la gente que aprecia de lo que creen es un enemigo.- El grupo de chicos parecía confundido. - Cuando eso crece, los ideales de un país, el pensamiento de un líder, todo palidece cuando alguien cree que otro es una amenaza para lo suyo. Es allí donde comienza el deseo de la guerra. Puede parecer noble, al inicio, pero al final no deja de ser una razón para la violencia. "El origen de la guerra" es muy profundo, y es casi imposible verlo. Pero quizás, podemos llamar a eso su origen.

- Para eso estuvieron esos heroes. El espadachín de Jakin Due, Freedon, pese a que nadie supo quien era, logró evitar la destrucción de PLANT junto con el Justice y la Alianza de las Tres naves. Terminaron la guerra con la destrucción del Genesis, la muerte de el Presidente Zara y venciendo al Providence, lo que llevo a los remanentes de la Facción Kline a retomar el control de PLANT y ZAFT y firmar la paz con la Tierra. – Miller Elsman, a diferencia de su hermano, era un tanto mas astuto.

- Vaya, estas bien enterado Miller. ¿Sin embargo… que lograron finalmente? Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y el tratado se firmó en Junius 7, la guerra renació por el robo de 3 unidades, la caída de los restos de Junius 7, y la union de ORB a las FAT. Después de tanto sacrificio solo se lograron 2 años de paz… bastante tensa. – El profesor sacó una pequeña caja de cartón del bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo mientras se deleitaba de la nueva confusión del grupo. – Lo que mencionamos son los hechos históricos, pero traten de analizarlo desde la perspectiva de un solo hombre. ¿Qué harían en esa situación?

- Lo mas razonable sería pelear ¿no? Las cosas que queremos hacer, que debemos hacer y que podemos hacer; no pueden ser olvidadas y dejadas a otros. Si tenemos la capacidad de ahcer algo y no lo hacemos… seria imperdonable ¿no? – Yuri tenia esa mirada de decisión en los ojos… esa que conocía tan bien. ¡Oh diablos!

- Eso implicaría que te meterías en el fragor de la guerra para satisfaer un orgullo personal. – La pregunta fue como una bofetada en mas de una cara. - ¿Cual seria la intención? ¿A quien protegerías? ¿Familia, amigos, conocidos…a una mascota? – Trono los dedos mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo azul.

- _¡¡¡HARO!!!_ – Gritó una voz sintetizada proveniente de una dorada bola de metal saltante que surgió aparentemente de la nada.

Las risas se incrementaron mientras Yuri trataba de atrapar a la escurridiza bola saltarina.

- Es facil decir las cosas en tiempos de paz. Pero es mucho mas fácil tomar decisiones que impliquen la vida misma movidos por lo sentimientos que desatan una batalla. Matar porque te han matado a alguien. Tomar una vida a cambio de otra. Se sorprenderían al saber lo sencillo que es hacerlo cubriéndose en la justificación de ser soldados y cumplir las ordenes, y es alli donde deben tomar una descicion: Hasta cuando dejaran de luchar. Si saben la respuesta, cualquier guerra sera rapida, breve, y fácilmente olvidable.

- Pero en todo caso, ¿Cuándo sera eso? – Timidamente, Lucy Asuka levantó la mano.

"Nada que ver con el patan de su padre…" Penso amargamente.

- No lo se. Tal vez, cuando esten en esa situación lograrán ver la respuesta. Porque tanto el origen de la guerra, como su final se encuentran en el mismo lugar… en su corazon.

El sonido del timbre que marcaba el final de la clase interrumpió el silencio ominoso del aula, haciendo que todos salieran de la paralizis.

El curso de Etica Militar, impartida por el profesor Alex Dino llegaba a su fin, en la Academia Avanzada de ZAFT.

GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV

- Excelente clase profesor. – Un par de chicas se acercaron para saludar personalmente, sonriendo algo intimidadas por el sujeto que tenian enfrente.

- Fue un placer, espero que esa aburrida charla les haya servido de algo. – dijo ajustando sus gafas. Tratando de ignorar a su ego inflarse por la atención recibida de un par de adolescentes… la crisis de los cuarenta esta cerca Alex. – Siempre y cuando no olviden lo mas importante.

- Papá. ¿Todavía estas aquí? – Regañó una fuerte voz femenina segida de un "HARO" estridente. – Creí que regresarias al hotel…

- Tranquila, tranquila Yuri… no es que no quisiera dejarte sola con tu…

- ¡Papá! – Gritó la pelirosa, sonrojándose un poco. Hasta que vio la sonrisa de Alex… y paso una mano por su corto cabello en desesperación. – Eres tan…

- Señoritas, con su permiso. Tengo que evitar que mi hija peque contra las leyes de la naturaleza. – Dijo jocoso mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de la chica mas pequeña que el y le silbaba al dorado Haro que empezaba a saltar sobre la cabeza de Lucy Asuka, sentada en una banca mas adelante.

Las chicas asintieron, tratando de no pensar en los rumores sobre la "amistad" entre esas dos. Sonrojándose hasta los ojos, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron calladas.

- ¿Me pregunto hasta cuando dejarás de avergonzarme de esa manera? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras su mascota electronica saltaba para acomodarse entre sus manos. – No tienes que anunciarlo a todo el mundo…

- Bueno, es para que mi punto quede claro. Hola Lucy. ¿Que dice el terco de tu padre? – Saludó dejando a Yuri con la palabra en la boca.

La aludida Lucy, con el mismo cabello de su madre y los ojos rojos de su padre, al sentirse de repente el centro de atención de un superior, y el padre de Yuri además, se encogió un poco mas, de ser posible.

- Este… ah… bien. Gracias. Frecuentemente me pregunta por usted Dino-sensei. – Dijo realizando una reverencia bastante larga.

- Ya dejala papá. – Yuri se sentó, obligando a Lucy a hacer lo mismo. – Trata de ignorarlo Lucy, tu padre es mucho mas divertido que el mio.

- Supongo… - Dijo Alex sin evitar reir un poco recordando las "hazañas" de Shin Asuka… pasar un mes hospitalizado por fallar un salto en motocicleta no era su idea de diversión. – Buenos chicas, las dejo. Yuri, si aun quieres ir, te estaré esperando. Pero lleva unas flores. Adios Lucy.

La Academia Avanzada de ZAFT, terminaba la Semana de Amistad Militar, en donde los ejércitos de ZAFT, las FAT e incluso ORB presentando sus puntos de vista a las nuevas generaciones de soldados. Era extraño ver tantos uniformes mezclados. Naturales y Coordinadores de ultima generacion conviviendo sin problemas. Era un gran periodo por el que estaban pasando.

Si pudieran verlo…

GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV

La primera fue la de Miguel Aiman. Hacia tanto tiempo que no venia ha ese lugar. Tal vez desde la fiesta de celebración cuando Izak llegó a formar parte del Consejo de PLANT.

Nichol Amalfi, como olvidar a quien fue como su hermana durante la presecucion del Arcángel hacia tantos años ya. Aun le dolía su muerte, en especial cuando iba a ese lugar.

Heine Westenfluss, ese alegre piloto miembro de Faith, que durante un breve momento parecía que se pudo convertir en un gran amigo.

Leonor Zara, paso mucho tiempo en esa tumba, mas que en las otras. Después de todo era su madre.

- Aun estas aquí. – Dijo la tan conocida voz de Yuri. Sorpresa sorpresa, se había puesto un vestido para la ocasión. – Traje lo que me pediste. – Y depositó un ramo de flores en la tumba.

- Rosas… a tu abuela le habrían agradado. – Dijo sonriendo, al ver las hermosas flores blancas que reposaban ahora encima de la lapida. Y rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo.

- Eso espero. Ya que siempre han sido mis favoritas… ¿Qun no has…?

- No. No quería hacerlo solo.

Meyrin Hawke, Adrew Waltfeld, Martin DaCosta, Kira Yamato y Lacus Clyne. Las últimas y más dolorosas tumbas que visitar.

- Odio venir a este lugar. Creo que jamás me acostumbraré a la idea. – Dijo mientras repartía sus ofrendas en los nombres de los antiguos miembros de la legendaria nave Eternal.

- Lo se. A mi tampoco me agrada. – Extendiendo una mano para tocar el nombre de su madre.

Con un fuerte suspiro Alex llamó la atención de Yuri y movió la cabeza.

- Vamonos, se hace tarde. El transporte sale… ¿eh?

- ¿Pasa algo, papá? – Dijo al ver que su padre se desviaba un poco del camino a un par de tumbas nuevas.

- No sabia que tenian familia en PLANT. – Dijo pensativo al identificar un par de tumbas que, aunque no eran muy frecuentadas, sabía perfectamente que estaban alli.

Flay Allster y Tolle Koenig. Ambas con un par de ramos sobre sus lapidas.

- Serán de él. – Dijo Yuri, señalando una figura que se alejaba, escoltado por un par de sujetos vestidos de negro.

Caminando con la cabeza baja, pausadamente, se acercaba a una limusina ultimo modelo, con un pequeño convoy de autos escoltas. Era obvio que se trataba de alguien importante, por la forma que era protegido.

Pero eso no le llamó la atención.

Fue que su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco que dejaba a descubierto su boca y barbilla. Absolutamente negro e impenetrable.

Por un breve momento, antes de que subiera al vehiculo, pareció que lo miraba directamente.

Y a él, Athrun Zala, le dio un gran escalofrío en la espalda.

Que no desapareció hasta que el sujeto subió a su auto, seguido de los guardaespaldas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Yuri extrañada el ver palidecer a su padre.

- Eh…no. Creo que no.

"He sentido esto en otro lugar… pero ¿Dónde?"

GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV

Notas del Autor.

Disculpen la narración un tanto floja. Estoy probando estilos nuevos… y fracasando miserablemente

Después aclaro los años y apariencia de todos. Y si, Yuri Dino a.k.a. Yuri Zala es la hija de Athrun, por si no se habian dado cuenta.

Y el del casco… siempre hay un misterioso tipo que esconde su cara ¿no?


End file.
